The Battle For Earth
by Razgriz3
Summary: a 16 year old who plays halo2 all to finds him self getting drafted into the army. he finds out that the government has been keeping the existence of the covenant secret. He becomes a spartan and this is his fight to save the Earth.


**_The Battle For Earth _**

Prologue

My name is Jon Brier and this is my report.It all started when my friend Nate Holt and I got a game called Halo2. We played a lot and excelled in it, we entered into a lot of tournaments which we won. One day we entered into a nation wide tournament, there were hundreds of people who entered but we blew them away and out of the final fifty I got 3rd and Nate got 2nd. A month later we both received an invite to a halo3 tournament in Washington by some big company the whole thing was a little suspicious but we got onto a flight that the company added in with the invite.

When we got there all of the people who were in the top sixty from the nation wide tournament where there. The people who worked there quickly shuffled us into rooms with 3D simulators then put us in full body suits so we could move in ways that we chose to in the game As Nate and I played through out the tournament we beat every one in every man for them self matches and in teams we crushed the competition. At the end of the tournament I took 1st and Nate took 2nd .

Once the tournament was over the workers brought us to a waiting room. Then a general in the U.S. army walked in and explained to us that the Halo games were training simulations. He then told us some thing that would change our lives forever, he said that the covenant were real and that the government was secretly fighting them in space with ships designed like those in the games. He then stated that all governments that could ,aided in the fight but things weren't going so well and that the covenant were headed to earth. He then said we all had a choice stay and protect the world or go home and forget any of this had ever happened. Five people left and one of the five people to come in and replace them was my friend Andy who had placed fifty first out of every one. The general said that all of the people who stayed would receive training until the covenant would arrive, he also said that we would get surgical enhancements so we would be super soldiers.

We trained and progressed, the armor they gave us was the mjolnir mark 6. It gave us

even faster reflexes than what we already had from the enhancements. The armor had shields and an on board computer. The computer was highly advanced, it projects on your H.U.D. were your bullet will hit even though it isn't hooked to your gun.

After our training we were assigned to areas where we were supposed to protect from the invaders. I was assigned New York, Nate was assigned Massachusetts, and

Andy was assigned Rhode Island. We were in command of thirty marines and had command superiority over other troops in the area. The president first broke the news to the public when a high powered telescope in Nevada found them on their routine search of space. It was panic people started to by guns and the majority of people joined the army. Two weeks later they came.

_Chapter 1 _

_First encounter_

"My unit was hit hard, drop ships fell screaming down to earth. Their assault teams were every where. When their assault teams were fully visible my marines didn't believe what they saw so they froze. Then one elite charged at my position and when it was ten feet from me I raised my rifle and fired and the bullet went clear through the creatures head. Its charge stopped and it fell to the ground, then I ordered my marines to fire and all at once they fired and bodies of their low class grunts fell to the ground along with two elites. I then told the marines to hold position while I went to see if the covenant were using any strategy or if they were just trying to overwhelm us. So I then jumped out of cover to see if I could make a path into their drop zones which I figured

would be their field base for now. As soon as I was clear of the protective wall I was hit by plasma fire and my shields flared. At that moment I turned to face an elite holding a plasma rifle, it seemed terrified that not only was I still standing but I didn't even have a scratch on me. So while it was stunned I ran up to it and hit it with my guns butt and in one fluent move I drew my battle knife and slit its throat.

As I got back to a full up right position my eyes came across some thing

that confused me. It was a girl I knew from high school, it was confusing to me that the army would let a fifteen year old girl in. Then I shouted "Courtney get down" and as soon as I finished talking I fired my sniper rifle and a elite that was behind her took the bullet right above what in comparison to us is the shoulder. She then said " thanks chief" and went on shooting the enemy. Then after we weren't taking that much fire she turned to me and asked how I knew her name

and I told her that I would explain to her after the battle situation died down a little. Almost all of here troop had been killed in a attack from all sides now only here and two other privates

were still alive. So instead of telling them to go back to my regiment I told them to come with me because I knew that they had a low chance of survival if they tried to go back through the fire

of both sides. We then headed about fifty five meters north to where they were making a shady battle command station. I then radioed to command that they were deploying their troops in bulk to our most heavily protected areas. At first I got the impression that they were just trying to overwhelm us then it hit me they were planning to break through our lines to get to the command station.

Then as we started to return to my post we ran into resistance, an assault team which was comprised of four elites, ten grunts, and six jackals. We all took cover and opened fire they then returned fire and Corporal Dallas was hit in the chest and he fell to the ground. Then Courtney dragged him out of the open as Corporal Johnson and I kept up the return fire. Then Private Kirker got up and started to fire then she said that Dallas was dead. I then shouted "frag out" and lobed a frag at the oncoming covenant. There was an explosion beneath the group of aliens and they flew into the air and body part flew every where. Then we cleaned up the rest of the covenant and started running back to the friendly zone. When a sniper bullet past my head and caught Johnson in the face, we took cover and I returned the gift and took the sniper out, it was then I realized I could have saved him if I was alert and not thinking about how I was going to get to the front line where the covenant were planning to attack. It didn't really matter to me though because the training I received made it so I wouldn't have cared even if I was the one who shot him.

After a few minutes of running to the area they were getting an attacked by the planed assault I ran around a building and was run up and down by bullets. I quickly jumped back and I realized my shields were gone. It would be some time before they recharged so I leaned my head around the corner and found three marines sitting behind a sand bag wall with a turret. I then told them it was me over the radio and they then apologized for firing at me and said they have to shoot anything that moves since the covenants light hover attack vehicle the ghost were here. I then asked them who and were their superior officer was and they replied "Colonel O'Neil and on

The western front". So I started to head west and Private Kirker followed. When we arrived everyone was dead. Then we heard a sound, it was a marine under a pill of ruble. I then asked him what happened and he said, "they they came out of no where"

"Who" I said

"Them"

"Who is them?"

"The brutes"

I couldn't believe that the brutes were there all ready. Courtney didn't now what they were so I explained that the brutes were like across between a rhino and a gorilla. I also told her that they could run incredibly fast and they could jump huge distances. It was then I heard something coming from one hundred feet away. I could hear this do to my enhancements

which allow all the Spartan's to hear a pin drop in a sandstorm if we are focusing enough. It was the brutes, and I told Private Kirker that we had to go and she said not without him so at that point I fired my weapon at the marine and in a painless shot he died. She then started to cry but I told her that they were almost here. Then I heard a ghost coming so in an instant I ran behind a wall leading into the slaughter area. When it came around the corner I jumped out and kicked the unsuspecting elite out of the ghost and then wiped it around and lit up the elite before it recovered. At that point she had stopped crying and just looked scared then she said, "how could you just kill him?" and I then replied,

"We didn't even know him plus he was suffering"

"He was still a human like you and me"

"No like you maybe, there's a difference between you and me!"

I then yelled at her.

"What are you talking about?" she said,

"I am trained to kill and that's all, I will do any thing necessary to complete a mission and right now my mission is to save the human race."

I then told her to get on and she said no, but when the brutes were only thirty feet away. She grudgingly agreed and got on and we headed out. Over my radio I heard that it was a full

retreat back to alpha base which meant I was too late. We arrived at Alpha base awhile after, and upon my arrival a marine walked up to me and said, "Spartan

115 Jon Brier, General Adams wants to see you in the briefing room." Then

Private Kirker said, "Wait your name is Jon Brier. That's how you knew my name. What happened to you?"

"Training" I replied.

When I arrived at the briefing room along with the General there were five other Spartans and six potential new Spartans which we called hopefuls. The general then said, "Chief we need you to lead a top secret mission to board one of the covenants capital ships threw a lift." he then said, "you will be tacking a group of our best." Among the Spartans was Spartan 089 "Andy" and Spartan 129 "Nate". The general then said that the mission was to commence in an hour and that I had security to any where I needed so I could get prepared. Within twenty minute all the Spartans were ready. The hopefuls weren't. I then went to the general where Nate already was, discussing plans on how we would get to the lift which was in Boston. They decided that the best route would be to take pelicans to New Bedford and deploy us with four light reconnaissance vehicles, based on the warthog and three battle ready quads. I figured that the reason why we didn't just fly in was due to their turret emplacements which would take us out of the air without a problem. Then Private Kirker dressed in full combat amour came in and asked the General if she could accompany us on the mission? And he then told her that it would be suicide and she still said I still request permission and he said ok.

At the predetermined time we loaded into the pelicans and flew to the drop site. Our mission officially started at 4 P.M. and it was supposed to be over by 11 P.M.,but something went totally wrong. When we landed we were met with little resistance so we loaded into the

vehicles I took a quad along with Andy and Nate. The rest of the team got into the warthog2s. We took the highway in the direction of Boston, we hit some enemies. Five Ghosts to be exact and the covenant's drop ship the Phantom. Basically everything was going fine until we hit a snag. It was a barrier the covenant built around the city so I had my G.P.S. look for a way

around the defensive walls. The G.P.S. revealed that the only way in was through a gate that the covenant controlled and that was guarded by six turrets. So I decided instead of trying to go into the city through the gate and loose the element of surprise and half my team, we would ditch the vehicles and climb through the wreckage that made the barrier. While in the wreckage we saw three marines run by being chased by four brutes. All of the Spartans and I knew that they were dead even if we tried to help so we stayed there but the hopefuls and Courtney didn't care and tried to go help them. I knew the mission would fail if we were exposed at this moment so I ordered the rest of the Spartans to hold the hopefuls but, one hopeful ran out of cover and time slowed as I heard a Covenant sniper rifle fire. In a flash in ran out of cover and threw the hopeful back. Then I looked up, I knew the shot would go straight through my shields and armor. I had no time so I dove to my right and the bullet hit me in the upper leg and exited through the back of my leg.. It wasn't that bad but I landed in front off a group of twelve covenant drones. Along

with the sniper I knew I didn't have much of a chance so I got up and started running. While running I ordered my squad to stay where they where and my Spartan companions

held the hopefuls.

As I ran I was weaving so not to be hit by the sniper of course even at my top speed I wouldn't be able to out run the flying drones. Then I ran into a

dead end the only good thing was that the sniper no longer could see me. I started unloading my guns at the drones and they started to dodge most of them which didn't surprise me. Then a group of elites walked out then one said something in its language and the buggers backed down. I now had my guns aiming at the elite that spoke. It then told me to surrender or die and I said,

"Then do it if you can" of course I knew I was good but I would surly die if they attacked. They now had twelve buggers, ten elites, twenty grunts, and twenty jackals. I thought I was dead when a human sniper bullet hit the head elite in the temple and it dropped dead. Six other sniper bullets

followed the original and they started dropping. I made a dash back the way I came when ten marines rounded the corner and started to fire on the covenant. They were deserters I thought and as soon as the rest of the covenant soldiers were dead I said, " thanks" then they all pointed their guns at me. The marine in charged then said he didn't now if I was infected with a virus that had made the rest of their platoon go crazy and start attacking them. "Are you crazy I'm a Spartan even if it got by my air tight armor it would have to deal with my enhanced immune system"

I said irritated the marine then said that the Spartan that was with them went crazy and he apologized for suspecting me. Then I told my team to come out and they all aimed at my team and my team aimed back. It was at that time when I explained that we were on a level 5 priority mission. I asked them how many people they had and they replied "seven snipers the best in their field and ten foot infantry". So I asked them to help us and they agreed. It was then when I told them the whole details to the plan and they led me to a building. They then broke down the door and when we reached the roof they said, "Is that the lift you're talking about. I couldn't believe we were so close to it. No we had the best vantage point.

The plan was to have the other Spartans and I along with the rouge snipers cover an assault to take the lift led by Spartan 089. The snipers and I sat there waiting for Andy's signal light, we all had different targets that we followed so we wouldn't waste ammo. Then there it was and I shouted fire. And in that moment the guards at the lift dropped and Andy's squad ran out and took it, but there was something wrong I felt it and I knew Nate felt it to because he and I were the only people to keep looking through the scopes of our rifles. All the rouge snipers were celebrating and the other Spartans got up and were checking their S.M.G.'s when the wall around the lift blew and five hunters ran through then from the lift six brutes came down. We both knew Andy and his team most likely would be killed. Then Andy pulled his Rocket launcher off his back and fired at the brutes and took one out. Then something Andy did that made no sense to Nate and I, it looked like Andy told his team to fall back and then he ran at the brutes and hunters shooting them with his assault rifle. With our help he might be able to run and live because of Nate's advanced skills with a sniper rifle. It was then that the door to the roof flew open and forty elites rushed through with beam swords. We had no choice but to surrender. Then they made us watch as Andy was surrounded by the brutes and the hunters and they all charged him as he pulled his grenade belt and threw it in the air and shot it. The brutes landed on him as the belt blew. The explosion was huge when the dust cleared every thing was dead.

They brought us to a make shift prison which was a camp with some big boxes lined up with the front a shield. They took all of our weapons and tried to take our armor but they couldn't find out how to open our air tight hatches. Then an elite with a voice collar on spoke perfect English and asked who was in charge so I stood up. The shield in front of me dissipated and two elites grabbed me and dragged me to a tent. Where the elite that talked asked me my mission and I didn't answer. So he went to the next question which was what is the way to open your armor and I said try asking nicely. That made it mad so it pulled a plasma pistol from its belt and charged it. The elite didn't now that my shields were now active so I had a surprise for it. Then a explosion came from out side and the elite turned to look when I broke my restraints and charged the elite it turned and fired at me and I ducked under the orb of plasma and tackled it to the ground. It dropped the plasma pistol and threw me off and when I got to my feet it pulled a bracelet from it belt. At that moment I realized that it was a beam sword and it clicked it on and a yellow plasma beam came out three feet. It then took a swing at me and I quickly avoided. I grabbed the chair I was tied to and blocked its next strike and the blade went through it like a hot knife through butter. I dove out of the way as it lunged at my head. I was now facing the wall when I felt a sharp pain in my arm as the blade went in. I kicked it away and I felt the beam leave my arm. It was slowed by my shields and armor enough that it didn't reach my bone or tendons which meant I could still move it. The biofoam in my armor was now healing the wound. But that was the least off my problems I still had to kill the elite so as it was recovering I ran and dove on the plasma pistol turned and fire at it, and after about nine shots it fell. After the fight my arm was tingling which meant that the biofoam was healing my wound but, I knew it would be a while before it would be restored back to full strength. I then quickly grabbed the dead elites beam saber only to discover that the crystal shelling that made the beam stop growing was cracked. I left the tent to look for my team so I returned to where the cells were only to discover that they were all empty.

I didn't know how this was possible the only thing that I could think of was that they escaped in the panic because there were no bodies. So I quickly made a dash towards the make shift prisons exit. Then I came across a marine who was in fire fight with a group of five grunts. The marine was pined down behind a pile of wreckage. I ran to his position and picked up a rock, I then threw it at a grunt that had wandered a little too close. The rock collided in to the tiny aliens head causing it to collapse in a big heap. I dove for the grunts fallen weapon and quickly obtained it from its dead hand. I then withdrew back to the marine's position and in a hail of plasma we turned the four remaining grunts into smoldering pills of flesh. We then made a mad dash down a path way in the direction where an exit would be. The marine had run to a destroyed car and had taken cover just in time to have his position rained down on by plasma fire I leaned around the corridor to see what had fired upon him it was four elites. They were blue elites which meant they were rookies and they would do stupid things for pride like run into battle with out thinking which in this case would be a fatal error because they didn't know that I was behind the wall linking this corridor and the next. So when they rushed the marine I came out of cover and was in a perfect position to attack them from the side.

They opened fire on the marine and he took cover and at the moment that their plasma rifles had to cool down I opened fire and the closest elite fell in a matter of seconds and in the time that I fired I had ran towards them and as soon as the closest threat was down I fired on the second. By the time that they realized what was happening half of them were dead. The remaining two opened fire on me and I took two hits which made my shields fall to half. So I then grabbed the closest elites arm and forced its gun to aim at the other elite it put up a good fight. It was so strong that I had to loosen my hold on its other arm. When the plasma riffle was pointed directly at the other elite I squeezed the firing trigger and put ten quick bursts of plasma into it. The gun needed to cool now so I let the elites arm go to discover that the elite pulled a plasma grenade with the hand I let go of. I ducked as it lobed the grenade at my chest. Then I quickly rolled to the side as the marine opened up on it. With that problem out of the way I turned to the marine and said "find the others if you can but if you can't in five head back to alpha base" then he was on his way.

It was then when I discarded the plasma pistol and grabbed up the more powerful plasma rifle and was on my way back into the camp. I past by the cells but, this time I went the opposite direction. As I ran I past a corridor and was fired upon by a S.M.G. As I turned to see what was shooting me the shooting stopped, Spartan 089 was sitting there. He was badly injured, half of his mjolnir armor was blown away. I was amazed that he was still alive. This explained to me how the others got free, Andy must have put his whole attention on getting the other Spartans and the marines free. The only thing that was odd and I still don't under stand now is how he managed to avoid the covenant patrols. As I approached him I saw that his suit was going critical. He was too damaged to move so he was going to over load his suits power cells causing the covenant bastards with in a hundred meters to all be blown to hell. I knew there was nothing I could do to help him so I asked him where he sent the rest of the team. He used what little strength he had left to tap in a command on his control panel which made a NAV marker and a timer appear on my HUD. The timer said 0500 and started to count down. The NAV marker was 200 meters out and I crossed that in about two minutes. When I arrived I met the rest of the team and we made our way back to base but, due to the commotion Andy's armor had caused there was relatively no opposition and that is it sir."

"Thank you Master Chief, that will be all"

"Sir" The chief said, as he was dismissed from his debriefing on how his mission to capture a covenant ship failed. It was a terrible lose for the U.N.S.C. because a Spartan had been lost and the counter offensive on the ground and in space were going south.

Jon made his way to the medical wing of the highly defended alpha base. When he arrived he met with Doctor Samantha Carter. "Doctor I need to know two things first I need to know all information regarding the virus that is driving marines and Spartans alike crazy. Secondly can you get me any info on why the covenant have come to earth" the doctor grinned and said,

"Fine but first your A.I. is ready. It is identical in every way to the one in the game."

"What is its name" the chief asked

"Cortana, we thought it would be more appropriate. Say hello"

"Hello Spartan 115 " Cortana's disembodied voice said, over the speakers in the walls.

"Um hello, Cortana"

"Now Chief she will aid you in any way possible on those topics."

" Cortana can you tell me anything about this virus which has made some marines and a Spartan go crazy and join the covenant."

"I can not give you information on something that doesn't exist." Cortana said."What do you mean?"

"It is not a virus or a sickness that has made the U.N.S.C. personnel it is a machine that when inside the human body it will make the host think that we are enemies and the covenant are friends. The way it works is they capture a marine or a human and inject the device into them and then erase the whole experience from their minds."

"Is there anyway to check for it Cortana?"

"Yes in fact it is relatively simple you just check the body for an increased amount of metal in the blood stream, and if you were wondering if you were infected when you were held prisoner. The answer is you are perfectly fine. In fact when I scanned your body it seems that when you received your augmentations to your body, it released a rare toxin which would have killed you if you hadn't received a boost to your immune system that counteracts against the machines systems to over take the mind."

"Thank you Cortana but, I have one more question. Do you have a remote idea why the covenant have come to Earth?"

"That is something I am looking forward to finding out."

"Yes well Chief we will be putting Cortana in to your implant now so lean back and some techs will be in shortly to remove your armor." Dr. Carter said.


End file.
